


Misunderstanding

by Mu_fangirl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accident, Amnesia, Distrust, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, iKON made a little appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: All of Monsta X's members suddenly accuse Changkyun cheating with other group's maknae behind their backs.Is it true?Well Changkyun could never answer that or give them his proper answer because an accident happen to him.





	1. Accusing

"Finally, the song is finished. I'm so tired" said Changkyun as he stretched his body.

He looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already 11 p.m., meaning he's been there for 5 hours and didn't even realized it.

"The hyungs must be so worried.." murmured Changkyun as he turned his phone on and as expected there was forty unanswered calls coming from the members a.k.a his boyfriends.

Didn't want to worry his hyungs any longer, he decided to call the eldest.

"Hyung... Sorry I...." "Changkyun ah, you can explain it right?" asked Shownu, cutting Changkyun's words.

"Of course, I turned my phone off so I didn't get your calls but I'm coming home now. Don't worry hyung"said Changkyun

"No Changkyun ah, it's not about that  
...... It's not true, isn't it?" suddenly Kihyun's voice was heard from the other line.

"Kihyun hyung? Not about what? What's not true?" asked Changkyun, clearly confused.

"How could you do that? I'm so upset with you" said Hyungwon, the last thing Changkyun wanted was to make his hyungs upset but he didn't even know what he had done.

Then he heard Joohoen's voice,"Are we not enough for you?". Right after that everyone was talking on the phone, this was making him more puzzled than before.

"Are you cheating on us Changkyun ah?" asked Wonho, his voice sounded upset.

That question brought a huge surprise to Changkyun.

"Wait what?! Cheating? What do you mean?" asked Changkyun, he was really suprised that the member suddenly accused him for something he didn't do.

"The explain the photos Changkyun ah!" this time he heard Joohoen's voice.

"What photos? Seriously guys, all of you are there?" asked Changkyun.

"Yes we are, now check our groupchat and explain it!" said Hyungwon

Changkyun quickly did as he told. He didn't cheat at them nor he wanted too, hell he love them so much but suddenly he felt like his feeling wasn't being returned at all.

When you love somebody, you should trust them. And if you face a misunderstanding then hear them out, ask for their clarification instead of accusing them to the bottom.

"This is pictures of me and Chanwoo from yesterday..." whispered Changkyun, he looked at the pictures, well if someone saw it, they definitely would think that both of them were dating but that was far from the truth.

"Changkyun ah? So its true, you're cheating on us?! How could you?!" asked Minhyuk, his tone portrayed anger.

"No! I'm not cheating with him on you guys..... I just met him because he wanted to talk" explained Changkyun

Changkyun was feeling a little bit upset because his hyungs just jumped into conclusion. Even if they asked for his explanation, it seemed useless.

"But it doesn't look like you guys were only 'talking'" said Wonho, stressing the last word. "No, I swear we weren't cheating. He already has his boyfriends too" said Changkyun

"That doesn't explain the photos Changkyun ah, you were hugging, sitting very closely, and you looked like about to kiss him!" said Kihyun

"No I swear, I didn't kiss him. I only hugged him because he felt sad" said Changkyun, he himself was getting more frustated.

"Why would he be sad Changkyun ah? Please don't lie to us" asked Shownu

Changkyun suddenly remember about his meeting with Chanwoo. The reason why they were close in the first place was because they had so many things in common. They both were maknaes, they joined the group in the same way, they both were in relationship with their whole group's members, so they shared their pain.

Chanwoo was really sad because his boyfriends were suddenly shutting him down more often even if they didn't realize it. And Changkyun felt for the younger boy because sometime he went through it too.

That's why he looked like he was about to kiss Changwoo, whereas the truth is he was wiping Chanwoo's tears off. But he couldn't explain this to anyone else including his own boyfriends because Chanwoo made him promised that he wouldn't. Monsta X and iKON were close so they didn't want to take a chance that Monsta X members would tell iKON members.

"Changkyun ah, why are you silent? Just tell us the truth!" said Wonho

"I can't tell you the details hyung, but you have to believe me I'm not cheating, please believe me.." at this rate, Changkyun was begging to his boyfriends to believe him.

"It's hard, you failed us Changkyun ah" said Kihyun

"Hyungs?" asked Changkyun as he heard many footsteps getting away.

"Hyung please don't do this... Please don't leave" Changkyun was panicking as his tears was threatening to fall.

"I can't believe you did that Changkyun ah" said Shownu before the line was cut.

Changkyun didn't know what to do, his tears was already a flowing mess. He was really scared, he didn't want to lose his boyfriends. He tried to message them but they just blocked him. This made Changkyun felt like shit.

Packing his stuff, he decided to go home and talked to his hyung more. But still, he can't believe that they just accused him over photos and they just believe the photos instead of their boyfriend.

How could they have the photos in the first place anyway?

As he walked, his mind was somewhere else. His gaze was empty and his smile was gone. His head was hurting from the stress. He didn't even noticed his untied shoelace.

When he was in front of the stairs, he accidentally stepped on his shoelace that made him stumble and fell down the stairs.

He was falling down from the top of the stairs until the very end of it which wasn't a short one. When he stopped falling, he was already unconscious.

Luckily, there were people in the building so he could be brought to hospital quickly.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Forgetting

"He's waking up guys!" said Hyungwon, calling the other members to gather around.

And just like what he said, Changkyun's eyes started to open.

"Changkyun ah, how do you feel?" asked Shownu as Kihyun helped him to sit down. He groaned a little bit because his right arm was hurting.

Strange, Changkyun was looking at them one by one without saying anything.

"Changkyun ah, are you upset with us? We're sorry, we should have heard your explanation first" said Wonho

"Who are you?" asked Changkyun.

Those three words were enough to make the members froze.

"Stop joking around, Changkyun ah. We're sorry so don't do this to us, you can explain to us now" said Kihyun

"I'm sorry but I really don't know you. Have we met before? Where am I?" said Changkyun, truly confused.

"Are you serious right now?" asked Minhyuk, earning a "Yes, I am" from Changkyun.

"Do you know your name?" asked Shownu

"Yes, Lim Changkyun" answered Changkyun

"Do you know Monsta X?" asked Shownu

"Monsta X? No I never hear that before" answered Changkyun, the members gasped, they were truly shocked about this.

"Please tell me where I am..." said Changkyun, clearly uncomfortable with how tense the room was. "You're at the hospital, you fell down the stairs" said Wonho.

"Alright and who are you? Did you save me?" asked Changkyun

"We're your boyfriends Changkyun ah" said Minhyuk

"Boyfriends? What?! I don't understand" said Changkyun

"You really can't remember us? Not even the slightest?" asked Joohoen, holding Changkyun's hand, but more like gripping on it.

"No.... Please you're hurting me... Let me go..." said Changkyun as he pulled his hand away from Joohoen and started to back away from the strangers in front of him.

Then he looked down, avoiding the their stares on him.

"We're sorry Changkyu ah, but do you know what year is this?" asked Shownu.

"2019.." said Changkyun, keeping his head down.

"That's right, so do you remember what were you doing last week?" asked Shownu

"Of course, I was... I...." Changkyun couldn't seem to answer the question.

Suddenly his head started to hurt really bad to the point he was gripping on it.

"Akkhh!!!..... Its hurrttss.... Stophh it please..." begged Changkyun. The headache was getting worse.

"I'll call the doctor" said Shownu as he ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Changkyun was starting to lose his consciousness. Luckily, Wonho, who was standing beside him able to catch Changkun's body as he passed out.

The last Changkyun remembered before passing out was his name being called many times.

\--------------------------

"What happen actually? I thought you said there was no severe injury" asked Shownu after the doctor finished examining Changkyun.

"Apparently, it looked like he was having some memory loss but I will run some test first to make sure. And if it was true, likely the cause was the head injury from falling down, but stress could actually add up to it." said the doctor.

"His memories will come back right?" asked Kihyun

"Well no one knows for sure but most of the case, they do. But for now, don't put so much stress at him. Let him recover first and explain it slowly" said the doctor

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you so much" said Wonho

"Your welcome" said the doctor as he started to take his leave.

"What should we do?" asked Joohoen

Well no one could answer that because they didn't know too.

Suddenly Shownu phone was ringing, someone was calling him. And when he saw the caller, he was suprised to see iKON leader's name, Hanbin.

He had the urge to take that call, so he did.

"Yeoboseyo" he could hear Hanbin's voice from the other line. "Yeoboseyo" said Shownu

"Hyung, I need to say something to you" said Hanbin

"About what Hanbin ah?" asked Shownu

"I want to apologize for the photos Junhoe sent to Hyungwon hyung" said Hanbin

"What do you mean Hanbin ah?" asked Shownu

"It's Hanbin? Put in on speaker please" asked Hyungwon who has been listening to Shownu conversation in silent with the other members.

"Can I put it on speaker?" asked Shownu, "Yes hyung" said Hanbin.

"So what do you mean by apologizing?" asked Shownu after he switched it to the loud speaker mode.

" My members and I had confronted Chanwoo about the photos and he finally told us the truth..... a poignant one" said Hanbin

"What did he say to you? That he was actually cheating with Changkyun?" asked Joohoen, all of them could feel their heartbeat was getting faster.

"No! Not like that.... That's the problem here. I want to apologize if those photos made you guys questioning Changkyun's loyalty" said Hanbin

"I don't really get it Hanbin ah" said Minhyuk

"Let me put it this way, Chanwoo and Changkyun are not cheating behind our back. Chanwoo was having problem and he went to Changkyun for comfort" said Hanbin

"I'm sorry but why didn't he go to you? I mean all of you are his boyfriends" asked Wonho

"Its because the problem he was having..... it was us and I think he went to Changkyun because he is in the same boat with him" said Hanbin

"Same boat?" asked Hyungwon

"You know hyung, they're both maknae, and in relationship with their members" said Hanbin

No one responed on that because they just realized that they fucked up.

"Anyway where is Changkyun? I want to apologize directly at him" said Hanbin

"He... He is at the hospital now" said Shownu

"Hospital? What happened? Is he alright?" asked Hanbin

"He fell down the stairs, thankfully the was no severe injuries but..." said Kihyun

"But what?" asked Hanbin

"He lose his memories about us.." said Kihyun

"Wait What?! You're kidding right?" asked Hanbin

"We wish we were but we're not" said Minhyuk

"I'm sorry to hear that, can we come and see him?" asked Hanbin

"I think not yet, we don't know if he remember you or not but lets not take a chance. The doctor said not to put so much stress on him" said Shownu

"Alright I understand, but please keep me update about his condition, I bet Chanwoo will be very worried about him" said Hanbin

"We'll do that, don't worry" said Joohoen

"Alright, I gotta go, sorry once again hyung" said Hanbin

"It's fine" said Shownu before the line was cut.

"What should we do now?" asked Joohoen

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming soon
> 
> And I want to tell you that I also posted this story one my wattpad account with the same name.


	3. Take It Slowly

__

"This is our bathroom...... and the last one is your room. You share it with Minhyuk, Joohoen, and Kihyun." said Shownu, giving Changkyun tour around the dorm.

"Kihyun hyung is the short one, Joohoen is the guy with dimples, and Minhyuk hyung is the bright one" said Hyungwon when he saw the confused expression on Changkyun's face when Shownu mentioned the members.

"Ahh.. Alright I'll keep it in mind" said Changkyun

"It's fine, take it slowly since there are many things to remember" said Kihyun

"What do you want to do now that the tour has finished?" asked Wonho

"Can I take a rest? I feel a little bit dizzy" asked Changkyun

"Of course, we'll be in the living room if you need something" said Joohoen

"Thanks..... Joohoen hyung?" said Changkyun

"Yups that's my name" said Joohoen, happy that Changkyun could remember his name.

After that, all of the members started to take their leave.

He laid his body on his bed, he wasn't lying when he said his head was dizzy. Maybe the tour triggered some memories.

He slid his right hand under the pillow before he felt something under it, it felt like a piece of paper.

Feeling curious, he took the paper out which turned out to be a photo.

It was a photo of him and the people whom he just met, people who supposed to be his members.

He looked at the photo closely, he studied their faces. They looked very happy, that including him, and their smile was big and sincere.

He turned the photo around and there was some handwritings on the corner of it. It looked like some date but he had no idea what date it was. He just couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

Then his head was getting more hurt that before. It was really painful.

The photo fell from his hand to the floor as he gripped his head.

His mouth couldn't stop from screaming the pain out. It was like his brain was in chaotic. He couldn't even hear the others footsteps getting louder or the sound of the door being opened.

"Changkyun ah! What happened?!" asked Minhyuk

But of course Changkyun couldn't answer that, his focus was on his pain.

He kept screaming the pain which made the members worried even more.

Kihyun stepped closer and he noticed the photo which was on the floor. Then things got more obvious for him. He picked the photo and gave it to the members.

"Changkyun ah, its hyung" said Kihyun as he put his hand on Changkyun's hand gently. Changkyun's hand felt a little bit cold and sweaty.

What happened next surprised them, Changkyun immediately hugged Kihyun very tight.

"I... it.. hurtss..." whimpered Changkyun

"Sshhh... I know" said Kihyun as he positioned himself laying next to Changkyun.

"You can hug me tighter to distract you from the pain" said Kihyun

And that was exactly what he did. Changkyun hugged Kihyun thigter than before as Kihyung kept stroking his head and his back, giving the warmth he need.

"Sshh... Don't cry my baby" said Kihyun

Kihyun was thingking a way to distract Changkyun from the pain, so he started to sing.

He picked a lullaby that was very calming and it helped Changkyu to relaxe more.

The other members could only watch in silent. Even if they wanted to something, there was nothing to do. They couldn't lessen Changkyun's pain. And if they all comfort him, it would be more overwhelming for him.

Finally Changkyun fell asleep on Kihyun's arms. They could heard his little snores.

Kihyun slowly released himself from Changkyun. He moved carefully not to wake Changkyun up.

Shownu signaled everyone to leave the room and moved to the living room.

"Its our first date right?" asked Joohoen, he remembered that day, they were really happy.

"Its very agonizing, I can't stand watching him hurting" said Hyungwon

"I think when he saw the picture, the memory start to come back" said Kihyun

"I know, but why does it has to be hurt?" asked Wonho

"We want him to remember but in order to do that, he need to went trough such a pain" said Shownu.

"Its our fault.... If only we didn't hang up, he wouldn't be rushing to go home, he wouldn't fall down the stairs" said Minhyuk

Well the reality slapped them hard.

  
\-----------------------------

  
"Hyung..." called Changkyun

"Yes?" asked the six members as they turned their head into Changkyun's direction.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Changkyun, looking a little shy.

"Of course, you can ask us anything" said Kihyun

"When is our anniversary?" asked Changkyun

"Its on 14th of November, the same day as our first win on music show" said Shownu

"First win? When?" asked Changkyun

"The same date in 2017" said Wonho

"But I could say that we are already close enough even before we started going out" said Minhyuk

"Okay I understand" said Changkyun

"What do you want to know again?" asked Minhyuk

"There is one thing......... Do you know why did I fell from the stairs?" asked Changkyun, making the members stiffen.

"Hyung?....." called Changkyun

"Ah... Sorry, but I think you shouldn't know about that yet" said Shownu

"Why?" asked Changkyun

"Its not exactly good memory so just forget about that one for now, got it?" asked Hyungwon

"But I want to know.." whispered Changkyun

"Not now okay?" said Kihyun who was sitting beside him

"Fine" said Changkyun

He felt that it was such a important memory and he want to remember it. Who knew that maybe he would get his memories back.

'If you won't tell me, then I will find out myself' said Changkyun in his mind.


	4. Remember

Changkyun was confused, all of the members treated like a glass that would break anytime but he was not. They treated him like he was having some dying illness.

Not that he didn't like the attention, it just sometime felt tiring. He thought that this had something to do about the reason he fell down from the stairs.

He knew that he had to figure it out alone because the members just wouldn't tell him. To be honest, it was frustating for him.

'Hmm... What should I do to help me remember?' asked Changkyun to himself.

The others were in the living room, watching tv while he was in his room, roaming through it.

He searched his desk but he found nothing. Then he moved the desk when he heard a voice of something hitting the floor from behind the desk.

He reached out and pulled that thing out.

'A photo album?' whispered Changkyun, he sat down on his bed and opened the first page.

He felt curious why did he hide the album behind the desk. Was it some secret album or something?

On the fist page, there was nothing but a simple date. 14th November 2017

Then he slide to another page. There was a lot of photos, mostly were taken without the person knowing it.

He looked at each of the photos throughly. Even if his head started to get hurt, he didn't stop until the very last page of it.

On the last page, he saw a sentence with his handwriting.

"I love you all, death or alive"

That was the peak before his head was hurting so much. His breathing was getting unstable. The album slid from his thigh to the floor.

It was too much for him, the memories which started to come back.

He felt like he needed a glass of water so he get up slowly and started to make his way.

Changkyun tried his best to walk but could barely stand straight. He had to hold on to the wall next to him.

"Hyung...." he tried to call them but his voice was too weak and the television was loud.

The world seemed spinning aroung him and this kind of images or memories was being played in his mind randomly. His mind was in chaotic fot the nnth time.

He tried to shake his head but the pain got worse instead.

He was already regretting his choice to get up from the bed.

"Hyung.... Help me.." was the last thing Changkyun said before the darkness engulfed him.

His body was about to hit the ground when someone thankfully managed to catch it.

That person was Shownu, the leader of the group and Chnagkyun oldest boyfriend.

Shownu was about to go to the bathroom when he saw Changkyun bent over while holding the wall. He thought something was wrong and he was right because just then Changkyun passed out.

"Changkyun ah! Changkyun ah!" called Shownu but of course he got no respones.

"YA! Kihyun ah! Wonho ah! Someone!" called Shownu, he suddenly couldn't recall all of the members's names because of the situation.

Soon he heard many footsteps getring closer. Kihyun was the first one to arrive, followed by Minhyuk, Wonho, and the rest of the gang.

"What happened?!" asked Kihyun

"I don't know. He was already about to faint when I got here" said Shownu

"Call the doctor!" said Shownu as he picked up Changkyun's weak body and brought him into his room.

He laid Changkyun slowly before he examined him closely. The poor boy looked so peacefully, very diffrent from a moment ago.

"We're sorry Changkyun ah, its okay if you don't remember. Don't force yourself" said Shownu even though he knew that the boy couldn't hear him.

Slowly but surely, Shownu leaned forward and kissed Changkyun's temple.

After that, he sat beside Changkyun's body in silent while waiting the doctor to arrive.

  
\--------------------------

"How is he?" asked Hyungwon

"He is fine, his body and his mind itself can't bear the pain from the memories that start to coming back. Just let him rest for now" explained the doctor

"Will do sir, thank you so much" said Kihyun

"My pleasure" said the doctor

"Let me escort you to the door" said Joohoen

"Yes thank you" said the doctor

"Your welcome" said Joohoen

They looked at the room where Changkyun was sleeping with a sad face.

What they don't know that the memories had comeback.

.

.

.

  
"Changkyun ah, you're awake?" asked Kihyun as he opened the door.

Well Changkyun didn't need answer that because matter of fact, he was already sitting with his eyes opened.

"How do you feel Changkyun ah? Do you want to eat?" asked Kihyun

Strange, Changkyun only looked at him with his blank expression.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Kihyun

"Hyung..." called Changkyun

"Why did you do that?" asked Changkyun

"Do what honey?" asked Kihyun, but a moment later, he understood. He is not stupid to catch Changkyun's simple question.

"Let me call the other first okay? Please let us explain Changkyun ah..." asked Kihyun, rushing out of the room.

The moment Kihyun is gone, his tears came flowing down his face and he couldn't control it. He only pulled his leg to his chest and hugged them, putting his head on his knees.

His sob was getting louder but he couldn't care less. He only tried to hold it when he heard the door was opened, even if it was useless because anyone could still tell that he were crying.

"Changkyun ah.." called Minhyuk who about to hug him but got refused immediately.

"No... You hurt me hyung" said Changkyun between his sobs.

"We're sorry Changkyun ah, we're truly sorry.." said Shownu

"How... could you guys... believe that.." said Changkyun, he didn't hold his sobs back anymore but he still kept his head down.

"I know babe, we were jerk" said Joohoen

"Please don't leave us. You can hit us or curse at us but don't leave.." said Hyungwon

"Its... hurtss... hyung" said Changkyun

"We were just so scared that if it was true. We love you so much" said Kihyun

"I love all of you too,.. but I trust you" said Changkyun

"We're sorry babe... What do you want us to do so that you will forgive us?" asked Wonho, all of them were eager to hear Changkyun's answer.

  
"Please leave me alone first..." said Changkyun, avoiding any eyes contact from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?


	5. Making Up?

Since then, there were no conversation being made between Changkyun adn the members.

He was giving them his cold shoulder all the time. He didn't even replied them unless it was work.

This was really frustating for the members. Changkyun didn't give them any clue and they knew that they were not in the position to complain. They were sure that Changkyun was in more pain than they were.

And that was true, Changkyun was suffering too. He wasn't angry anymore but somehow he just couldn't forgive the member yet. Even he didin't know why.

But until then, he would keep avoiding the members.

He dialed some number on his phone and pressed the call button.

Luckily it didn't take that long before the person he was calling, answered the phone.

"Hyung?" asked the other person

"... Chanwoo ah.." called Changkyun

"Changkyun hyung? You remember me?" asked Chanwoo, his voice sounded surprised.

"Yes I do Chanwoo ah, from three days ago..." said Changkyun

"Then why didn't your members tell me?" asked Chanwoo

"About that..... Lets talk. I need someone to talk, do you have time?" asked Changkyun

"Of course, for my favorite hyung. We can share our story, my members and I are making up, we're getting better" said Chanwoo

"That is nice to hear, lets meet up at out favorite cafe alright?" asked Changkyun

"Sounds good, be there in ten" said Chanwoo

"Me too, see you there" said Changkyun

"See you there too" said Chanwoo before the line was cut.

  
Chanwoo quickly found the person he was looking at that cafe. Changkyun was sitting on the corner with a glass of drink in his table but it looked like he made a staring contest with it.

"Changkyun hyung..." called Chanwoo as he took a sit, "Chanwoo ah, I'm so happy to meet you" said Changkyun

"Me too hyung, we have a lot to talk about. From where do we start?" asked Chanwoo excited.

"You can start, you look very happy" said Changkyun, feeling a little sad.

"So after that, the members confronted me and I decided to follow your advice hyung, I spilled the tea to them. Well they didn't do like what I had expected. In fact they apologize and started making things better for me..." said Chanwoo

"I'm glad they finally realized.." said Changkyun, feeling pathetic to himself

"They promise that they will not shut me down again and I think they are doing a good job at keeping their words" said Chanwoo

"Lucky for you, I wish its the same for me" said Changkyun, taking a deep breath.

"They didn't apologize?" asked Chanwoo

"They did, its just that I can't seem to bring myself to forgive them yet. It really hurts, you know?" said Changkyun

"I'm sorry hyung, I souldn't have babbling about my happiness right now" said Chanwoo, he was feeling guilty. He didn't expected that it would turned out bad.

"Don't feel bad, you deserve to be happy alright? Pronise me you won't feel bad again" asked Changkyun

"Fine, I promise" said Chanwoo, "So why can't you forgive them yet?" asked Chanwoo.

"Hmm I honestly have no idea, I mean I was hurt by the fact that they just accused me without hearing my explanation first and that I rushed home which made me fell down the stairs. It felt like they didn't cherish me.." said Changkyun, he was already feeling gloomy.

"Hyung, don't you think they accused you because they love you so much that they were really hurt knowing you and I were really close, just like boyfriend even if it wasn't true?" asked Chanwoo

"What do you mean?" asked Changkyun, "I mean, they were very broken to know that their lover cheated, that's why they just jumped into conclusion without checking the truth first." said Chanwoo

"They care deeply about you hyung, and you know that..... Hanbin hyung told me that they sounded really like they felt very guilty toward you" said Chanwoo

"Really?" asked Changkyun, "Yes hyung. Maybe you should give them a second chance?" suggested Chanwoo.

"I don't know if I can do that..." said Changkyun, "Well you will never know until you try, right?" asked Chanwoo

  
\--------------

On the way back home, he kept thingking about what Chanwoo said previously.

"Should I?" asked Changkyun to himself right as he arrived in front of his dorm's door.

He walked silently to his room, he noticed that the members were nowhere to be seen but he felt thankful because it meant he had more time to think.

He was thinking very hard even when Kihyun entered his room to call him for dinner. He was still thinking even when he were eating until,

"Hyung, I forgive you.." said Changkyun slowly that drawed everyone attention.

"You what? I'm not hearing it wrong right?" asked Minhyuk

"No hyung, I said I want to forgive you and give you a second chance....... If you want it" said Changkyun, head looking down.

He heard no respons and that made him wondering if the members didn't want this at all but his thought was quickly disproved as he heard the members were getting out from their chairs only to came to him and hugged him very thight.

"Thank you so much Changkyun ah.." said Joohoen

"We are so happy, We won't let you down" said Hyungwon as he melted into their hug.

"We love you so much" said Shownu

"I know.." whispered Changkyun

The hug lasted a few minutes before they had to let go because Changkyun couldn't breathe.

"Lets forget about the past and only make it as lesson" said Changkyun

"Alright, Lets do that" said Wonho

"Thank you so much baby" said Kihyun as he pulled Changkyun into a kiss.

Changkyun gladly entangled his hands around Kihyun's neck until the others broke them apart. One by one, they kissed Changkyun deeply.

It was the last turned, Wonho, as he heated up the kiss, making Changkyun moaned very hard. They decided it was the time to move to their bedroom so he lifted Changkyun up and carried him into their bedroom with their lips still locked on.

Everyone was doing their best to touch him, he didn't realize when his clothes was taken off. He just knew that he was already naked and a moaning mess.

Wonho was the first so he had to go slow. But even then, Changkyun still needed to bite his lip to prevent him form screaming the pain.

Wonho apologized as he licked Changkyun's earlobe which gave him this kind of tickling sensation.

"Mmhh.... Morehh... mhh... hyunghhh...." moaned Changkyun

"You got it babe" said Shownu with his sexy voice.

Both of his hands were giving hand jobs to Minhyuk and Hyungwon as Joohoen was sucking his nipples. He couldn't take the pleasure anymore but he still want more.

Shownu started to give Changkyun a blow job. He was sucking his dick diligently that made Changkyun moaned really hard but soon was muffled because Kihyun had entered his dick into Changkyun's mouth.

"Do you want more baby boy?" asked Joohoen, earning a muffled yes as an answer. "Alright babe" said Joohoen as he stopped sucking Changkyun's nipples.

He moved behind Wonho as he prepared his dick. "I'll go slow" said Joohoen

He kissed Wonho quick before he started to push his dick into Changkyun's filled-hole.

"AKkkmmphhhh.... hahh.... hahh..." it was really hurt that his tears came out.

Joohoen and Wonho felt Changkyun hole's muscle tensed and it made them felt good. Hyungwon and Minhyuk also felt good because Changkyun hand's grip on their dick, the same went to Kihyun and Shownu. Shownu could felt the maknae's precum.

Joohoen and Wonho started moving, their moves were cohesive. It didn't take a long time until he came and Shownu drink it deliciously.

Soon everyone also came, spitting their cum on Changkyun's body as they took turned.

That night, everyone made love to him and he was very happy. He just hope the happiness last forever.

\-------------------

Changkyun opened his eyes lazily. His body felt very sore that a single move felt hurt. Well that was for taking 6th dick in turn.

"Does it really hurt?" asked Hyungwon from beside him. "Yes hyung, I'm sorry to wake you up" said Changkyun

"Don't feel sorry, I was worried for you" said Hyungwon, "Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, accpeting Hyungwon quick kiss.

"Lets get more sleep, shall we?" asked Hyungwon as he proceed to swing his arm around the boy. It didn't take a long time for Changkyun to sleep again in Hyungwon's arm.

Shownu had to carried the boy to the sofa because he couldn't walk by himself, not that Shownu mind to do it.

They were planning to watch some movies. Changkyun didn't really like movies but he enjoyed this moment.

In the middle of the movie, Changkyun was feeling really sleepy and Minhyuk who was sitting next to him noticed it.

"Wanna sleep?" asked Minhyuk half-whispering, Changkyun just nodded because he was already half-awake.

"Come here" said Minhyuk as he pulled Changkyun softly onto him. Changkyun was sitting comfortably on his lap as Minhyuk put his hands around him. Then Changkyun put his head on Minhyuk's chest as he started to close his eyes.

"Sleep well baby" said Minhyuk, kissing his temple. Changkyun looked so adorable and Minhyuk had to restrained himself from attacking the boy with kisses because he needed some good sleep.

"I love you all" said Changkyun that was actually heard by the rest of them. They felt so lucky to have him.


	6. Bonus

~~~~

"So you finally made up?" asked Chanwoo

"Yes, I forgave them" said Changkyun, laying comfortably on Chanwoo's bed. They were hanging out together on Chanwoo's room.

The members prefered it like that rather than letting them hanging out on some bunch of cafe or other places.

They have apologized to both of them and things had settled down now.

"Are you happy now?" asked Chanwoo

"I am, I always been and will always be" said Changkyun

"You?" asked Changkyun then

"Of course I'm happy..." said Chanwoo. "Are you sure? Are they not treating you well?" asked Changkyun

"No no.... I'm happy but I don't know for how long?" said Chanwoo but sound like a question.

"Why?" asked Changkyun, "I don't know, they seemed to turn back into their oldself, I guess old habits do die hard" said Chanwoo.

"Poor you my dear brother..." said Changkyun, "If they hurt you again in anyway, you just need to call me and I'll be there for you anytime....... I hope things will finally be settled down once for all" said Changkyun

"Gomawo hyung" said Chanwoo, "Ne" answered Changkyun

  
\--------------------------------

"Aww... They're so cute" said Kihyun, squealing at the sight.

He and Shownu came to pick Changkyun up form iKON's dorm and found out this cute interaction instead.

Changkyun and Chanwoo were both hugging in their sleep and they looked just like babies.

Rather than feeling jealous, they just felt happy to see their boyfriend smiling. They felt the urge to protect them from anything in this world.

"So how do we do this?" asked Shownu after Kihyun had captured the moment with his hand.

"Lets not wake him up, you can carry him right?" asked Kihyun that earned a nod from Shownu.

Shownu started to lift Changkyun very slowly so that he wouldn't wake both of them. Thankfully, Chanwoo only move a bit but he didn't wake up and so did Changkyun.

"Lets go" said Shownu, "Alright" said Kihyun

  
\-------------------

"Changkyun ah, what do you want to eat?" asked Kihyun

"Hmmm..... I'm good with anything hyung" said Changkyun

"Are you sure? Please don't let Wonho pick or we'll end up eating noodle again" said Minhyuk

"Actually, can we eat you soup again? I'm kinda craving for it again" asked Changkyun

"Of course we can, I'll make it first" said Kihyun, going to the kitchen.

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun half shouting.

  
"Hyung.... I'm very happy. Thank you for that" said Changkyun in the middle of their dinner.

"Thank you too for not leaving us Changkyun ah" said Shownu

"I could never leave you guys, you are too precious to me" said Changkyun

"You too Changkyun ah" said the members.

"Eww... Thats too cheesy, I can't handle it" said Changkyun cringing.

The other only laughed at him. How they missed this kind of time.

Misunderstanding might happen again in the future and they couldn't prevent it.

But what they can do is resolving it again with no anger, just listen to others.

That night they watched Changkyun's favorite movie. Changkyun was sitting between Wonho and Joohoen.

Even if it Changkyun's favorite movie, he still couldn't help but getting sleepy in the middle of it especially when you were lying on someone like Wonho's chest.

He ended up sleeping for the rest of the movie on Wonho's chest. Wonho himself stayed very still so that Changkyun could have a good sleep.

Wonho actually enjoyed listening to Changkyun's little snore more than listening the movie. He also love watching Changkyun's face more than the movie.

The younger boy looked so calm and he wanted to protect him from everything.

"Are you done watching him yet?" asked Kihyun

"Huh? What?" asked Wonho

"I asked you if you are done watching he sleep and by the way the movie just ended like five minutes ago" said Kihyun

"Aww don't be jealous Kihyun ah" said Wonho

"No, I'm not" said Kihyun, but obviously he's lying.

"Don't lie" said Wonho

"Why are you so loud? I can't sleep" whining Changkyun, snuggling more into Wonho's body.

Wonho just stuck his tounge out to everyone who was watching.

"Lets move to the bedroom Changkyun ah" said Wonho as he lifted Changkyun up and started walked to the bedroom leaving the others speecless.

"Wait hyung" said Changkyun that made Wonho stopped.

"Aren't the other hyungs coming too?" asked Changkyun

"Of course we are" said Minhyuk, rushing to both of them.

That night, Changkyun was very happy that he still could spent the night with the people he love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and you can check another work of mine in my account.

**Author's Note:**

> How is the first chapter?
> 
> Do you like it?
> 
> I certainly hope you do ^^
> 
> The next chapter is waiting so lets check it out!


End file.
